


You can be king, Roman.

by Queer_Human_Being



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Human_Being/pseuds/Queer_Human_Being
Summary: Roman hears the truth… Or does he?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	You can be king, Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom and the first one that I write in english. I’m so exciting about that. You can read this like a ship but it’s… I’m not sure what is this so... you can speculate. I call deceit Dolos here.
> 
> Warnings: Liar Deceit but he’s sympathetic? I think. Maybe he doesn’t. A lot of Roman angst. Tied up but nothing weird I think. Tied up is what you should least worry about here. Unhappy ending.

"Everything will be fine, Roman. Do you trust me?"

Roman did not, but he let Janus tie the bandage around his eyes anyway.

The material felt soft on his face and turned his vision into a red haze. His lips trembled a little when the other's gloved hands brushed his jaw as they retreated. Roman didn’t see Janus’s smile at this, maybe if he had, he would have stopped everything.

Janus dropped the pose when he was sure that Roman could no longer see him, he moved without making a sound while he let the creativity writhe in expectation, then, softly, he spoke in his ear.

"Tell me what bothers you."

Roman shuddered at the gentle tone of the other, tried to move his hands tied equally in red silk but he couldn’t.

"I-I ... I'm weak," he stammered insecurely.

He hears the whisper of fabric moving and he startled at the fingers of the deceptive side running through his arms. A chill ran through him from the tips of his feet to his head.

"Oh but Roman" So much tenderness in soft words, Janus sounded almost hurt. "But if you're the strongest person I know. Don’t you see it? There is no one as strong as you. "

Janus's fingers moved away and Roman let out the breath he was holding.

"What else?" He asked when he saw that Roman was not saying anything more.

"I ... I cannot- I'm a coward"

Soft steps through the room, Roman tried to sharpen his ears to guess where they were going. The fingers brushed his lips and Roman opened his mouth wider but they withdrew too quickly.

"You are so brave, Roman. You could never be a coward. You don’t fear anything. A prince so, so brave. "

Roman pursed his lips and shook his head but continued speaking.

"I was a bully, Virgil ..."

"Virgil" interrupted the lying side, a hiss cutting through the air. "Understands, Roman. Virgil forgave you. You didn’t do anything wrong."

"I-I'm failing Thomas." His voice trembled more.

"You could never fail Thomas, ever."

"I made Logan mad."

"Logan understands you're passion." Janus's words touched every fiber of his being. Hitting the bullseye every time.

"P-Patton ..."

"Patton loves you."

A sob broke in his throat, his body shaking from the intensity of his tremors. He hear Janus move, his skin feel hypersensitive because of the ghostly touches of the serpentine side despite his full suit on. Just not knowing, not seeing, has it to the limit.

"I'm not a prince." He finally exhaled, his voice breaking at the end of admitting his greatest pain, his sadness.

Suddenly he felt Janus's body pressing against his back and his breathing cut off as he felt his hands hug him. One of them perched just above his heart and the other circling his throat, causing his to lift his head.

"You can be a king, Roman." Janus blew a kiss on his head, it didn’t even touch his skin, but Roman shook himself.

The moisture that had accumulated his blindfold broke and a tear slid lonely down the side of his face. Creativity felt his heart break at such words from the lying side. He knew, he knew, but he held on tight to them and let it repair something deep and scared inside him. Even when he knew it would not last.

Never did it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish not English so if you see a typo feel to tell me


End file.
